starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kennith Kreldin
Kennith Kreldin (75 BBY–12 ABY) was a prominent politican on Corellia, wealthy businessman, naval officer and father of Danik and Jinn Kreldin. Early Life Kennith was a direct descendent of the line started by Davin Kreldin millennia prior. He was born to Jarth and Cyadel Kreldin, and was raised in the Kreldin Estate in Coronet City. From childhood, Kennith exhibited unusual intelligence and aptitude for politics. His father was a government councilman, and Kennith was raised to be like his father. He entered public service at the age of fifteen, working for his father's office and aiding him in the campaign for senate. The campaign failed, but Kennith, ever persistent, continued on. He decided for a career in the Republic Judicial Department, and at the age of twenty-five, after graduating from the Corellian University with a degree in political science, entered the Judicial Department. He met Tesera Moorelan while on Coruscant, and the two quickly began a relationship that would culminate in marriage six years later. Finally, in 40 BBY, their first child, Danik, was born. End of the Republic Kennith did not see much of his newborn son; his own parents, and of course Tesera, mainly kept care of the baby while Kennith continued his prospering career in the Judicial Department. When the Clone Wars finally arrived, Kennith was tranferred over to the newly formed Republic Navy and made captain of an assault ship. He would not encounter his son, who was now a Republic gunner aboard the ''Aken''. Kennith would not see much of the war, and during the conflict would have another child, Jinn. By war's end, Kennith had entered the admirality in the newly founded Imperial Navy - based on his politice acumen, rather than any military skill. His political clout was strong enough to earn his son important posts throughout his career - the starting days of the first Death Star and Death Squadron. Eventually, Kennith retired shortly before the Battle of Hoth, and took up politics on Corellia, where he worked to suppress rebel activities. Galactic Civil War Corellia remained mostly untouched during the Galactic Civil War. While Kennith worked hard at the homefront, his son, Danik, was making a name for himself in the Imperial Navy. With the fragmentation of the Empire, Kennith remained on Corellia, though when it joined the New Republic he found himself the target of many anti-Imperial groups, but he was never persecuted, even with his son continuing to wage war. In 12 ABY, Kennith finally had his chance when, after the Fourth Battle of Coruscant, in which he was a personal witness, he initiated the Corellian Secession Movement. The movement attracted a large following - but ultimately failed, by a slight margin. Kennith would die months later under mysterious circumstances, although within two years his vision of an Imperial Corellia would be realized. Behind the Scenes Kennith was the alt of Danik in early 2003. Kreldin, Kennith Kreldin, Kennith Kreldin, Kennith Kreldin, Kennith From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.